Cirque Des Freaks
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Translation: Circus of the Freaks, or that's at least what people call them. Liz, Tsubaki, Patti and Maka are part of Cirque de moissonneurs (Circus of the Reapers) one of the best traveling circuses in the world. They just got off tour and are back in high school for the rest year. Soul is interested in Maka but will he show it with his friends disliking all of the new girls? AU
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo I am starting this earlier than I planned but I am bored so ya, this story has over 22 votes so it is kinda obvious that is gonna be one of the two winning story plots. So I thought I would just start it now while I think up some ideas for my next chapter of Ballet Bruises.

Btw Izzy is taking Skate so that means you can only vote for Unlike the Others or Fight!

I do NOT own Soul Eater ;_:

Cirque des Freaks

Chapter 1 (YAY!)

Maka's POV

Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and I walked up the many steps of the D.W.M.A. They chatted away, very excited for our first day of school here at the D.W.M.A. Before this we were home schooled and traveling with a circus. We are attending school here until we start traveling again.

Once we reached the top all 3 of my friends started to walk on their hands. I stood behind them laughing to myself silently as I ran up and jumped onto Liz's feet and I stood in a hand stand on her hands.

We walked into school like that earning many looks from other kids. Obviously we didn't care, I ended up flipping off of Liz's feet and landing perfectly in the splits on the ground.

"We need to find the Death Room, then our lockers and after that room." Tsubaki informed the group.

"Ugh I don't wanna be here! I just want to travel and perform more! I hate how we have to take a break." Liz whines.

"It's okay sis! It's only 4 months!" Patty giggles while patting her sister on the back.

Soul's POV

"Soul, I heard there is new girls!" Black Star yelled, waving me over once I entered Stein's classroom.

"I saw them earlier today, they were all wearing the same thing. They had these shirts, but I couldn't read what they said, then they had denim shorts and different leggings under and black or brown boots. 4 pretty strange girls." Kid said.

"Why have all the new girls lately been so weird?" Kim asked.

"I wonder if they're in this class? I would like to see what they're like." Jackie said.

"Okay class, listen up! We have 4 new students today, girls you can come in!" Stein yelled and 4 girls walked in.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki." A tall girl, Tsubaki, said giving everyone a small wave.

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patti." The second tallest girl who had blonde hair said, motioning to the girl next to her.

"HI!" The gir_ Patti yelled.

"And this is Maka, were all in Death City's traveling circus Cirque de moissonneurs. We just got off tour and we have known one another most of our lives."

"Any questions for Maka, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki?" Stein asked and Kim raised her hand.

"Why didn't Maka introduce herself?"

"Maka doesn't talk, we don't know why but she doesn't."

"Then how do you know her name?"

"When we met her we just guessed a bunch of names and when we guessed Maka she nodded 'yes'."

Next Black Star raised his hand.

"What do you guys do in the circus?"

"Well, Patti and I do rings and Tsubaki does silks and Maka does tight rope and we all do contortion." Liz answered.

"What is contortion?" Jackie asked.

"We'll show you." Patti laughed as her and the girls started bending in many different ways.

What shocked me the most was when Maka did a back-bend and she was able to get her head in between her legs and her arms stuck straight out and then she did a flip and landed on her feet.

Then she bent her back, not leaning back though, and her back was bent in half so her upper back was touching her lower back. Tsubaki reached for something in her pocket and she pulled out some coins and placed them on Maka's back and Maka bent her back again without the coins falling. It was so trippy! (I actually watched a video of a girl doing that)

"That's enough girls, we have class to start!"

I think it's safe to say that was the strangest introduction ever. What they did made me cringe and just looking at them made my back hurt.

"Those girls are so weird." Kim whispers to Jackie.

"You girls can sit in the back, the row behind where the girl with the pink hair, Kim is sitting." Stein said and the girls sat down.

Class dragged on and on and on, when I heard the bell ring signalling that class was over and it was now free period for class crescent moon students.

I watch as the 4 new girls walk up to Stein and talk to him for a minute before exiting the classroom.

"We're following them." Kim ordered as she grabbed Jackie and dragging her out of the classroom with us following behind.

"Damn, which way did they go?" Kim curses.

"PATTY!" We heard someone yell.

"That way" Black Star announced following the noise.

We turned the corner to see the 4 girls entering the gym (gymnastic gym) Kim and Jackie walk over to the one way window to see them already doing the splits and stretching.

"Okay Jackie and I are gonna get Patti, Kilik and Ox on Liz, Black Star you can handle Tsubaki and Soul you get Maka." Kim announced.

"What!?" I ask.

"To beat them up of course, they need to know their place in this school." Kim replies with an evil smirk.

Before I could protest they had already made their way into the gym and Kim tapped Liz on the shoulder. Once Liz turned around Kim's fist met Liz's eye.

"Sis!" Patty yelled, she tried to run to her sister but Jackie caught her by her wrist and threw her on the ground leaving her for Kilik and Ox.

Maka wasn't paying attention, she was to busy watching everything going on around so I thought it would be a good chance to attack.

Maka's POV

I felt someone kick me in my side and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see one of the boys from my class, I think his name was Soul. He toward over me and his arm transformed into a shiny scythe blade. He pulled up my sleeve revealing the scars that were hidden by my shirt, memories from my past flood to my mind as I look at my scars, my battle wounds.

"Looks like someone already hurts herself. Let me make it worse." He laughs. Suddenly we here a loud ear splitting scream.

"STOP! STOP MOM! THAT HURTS!"

"Mom?" Kim asks.

"Stop hurting her!" Liz yells while trying to escape Kilik and Ox.

Soul was distracted by all the yelling that I got the chance to bring my feet up to my chest and I kicked him in chest, pushing him off of me. I immediately got up and ran right to Patty and covered her with my body, blocking all the blows and attacks from Kim and Jackie.

"Get out of my way bitch!" Kim yelled trying to pull me away from Patty.

She finally wrenched me from Patty and she pushed me at Soul who held me back.

_I just need to say something, I just need the courage to. I wish I could say something but I can't...I can't...I can't. _

I lifted my foot of the ground and kicked Soul in the crouch. He almost immediately let go of me and fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Don't lay another hand on her!"

_I can._

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed!

Does anyone know how to get rid of the dumb ad thing at the top of the screen!? It annoys the shit out of me!

OMFG! I saw a raw version of Soul Eater chapter 112 and even though it was in Japanese and I couldn't read it all my feels were exploding I want to CRY! Especially then end when Spirit gives Maka a thumbs up before being covered by the wave of black blood. I think that him, Sid, Stein and Marie just died! I WANT TO CRY AND I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT WHEN IT'S PUBLISHED!

So remember to vote for Fight or Unlike the others! Both are starting back from 0.

Fight:

Unlike the Others:

Till next time plz review!

-Elise


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I READ SOUL EATER 112 AND CRIED! THE SOUL EATER MANGA HAS 1 LAST CHAPTER LEFT! ;_; BUT! People says the Soul Eater Anime will be re-made like Full Metal Alchemist, hopefully they make it more like the Manga. Subbed will be out 2014/2015, dubbed will be out 2015. I AM SO EXCITED!

I do not own Soul Eater

Cirque Des Freaks

Chapter 2

Maka's POV

_I can _

"What?" Kim asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Don't lay another hand on her!" I yelled punching her in the face.

"Kim!" Jackie yelled, rushing to her best friend.

In half a second Kim is back up on her feet and swings her leg and kicks me in the face. Soon after Jackie joins and I am quickly knocked to the ground.

"You thought you were strong, you were **wrong**. You and your friends are just weak, pathetic girls."

"No! No were not! We have all been to hell and back and we have worked for everything we have! It took us forever to trust one another let alone other people after what has happened to us! Something like making eye contact and smiling, something that would take you no effort took us so much effort. For a long time none of us spoke and just did our training and it went on like that for a while. Every once in a while we have someone new come in and they often have the same problem as us! I bet you couldn't walk a day in any of our shoes!" I yelled, rage filled my veins.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Black Star leading a cry Tsubaki out of the gym.

Soul's POV

Kim had gone a little far, I thought she would just threaten them maybe show' em their place a little then get the hell out. I guess I was wrong. I could tell by the look Black Star gave me as he led Tsubaki out of the gym he was thinking the same thing.

"Soul hurt her! Get her to shut up!" Jackie hissed as Maka continued to yell at Kim.

"No!" I yell/whisper back.

"Fine, I'll make you!" She hisses, pressure pointing me making my arm turn into a scythe before pushing me towards Maka.

My blade pierced her upper arm and Maka went silent.

Maka's POV

"Wha_"

I was caught of guard when something sharp jabbed my arms. I turn to look at it to see Soul's scythe blade dug in my arm.

"Maka!" Liz screams.

"Hahaha, that tickles." I laugh taking Soul's blade out of my arm. What is happening to me!?

Madness.

"Wha...what is going on with her!?" Kim asks, both her and Jackie slowly back away from me.

"Shiny blade, it's so pretty!"

What's happening to me!? I can't control my body!

"This blade looks like my Papa's, I remember it very well, it left these scars." I laugh pulling of my shirt to reveal my scars that covered my upper body...and my bright pink sports bra.

Everyone gasped except for Patti and Liz, they already know about my scars.

"Wanna know who my Papa is?" I giggle.

I need to stop this, they can't know...they can't, but I can't even control myself. Suddenly everything starts to spin and everything turns black.

Black Star's POV

"Ssh...ssh, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you" I soothed as I patted the crying girl on the back.

She shakily gets up and looks into the gym through the window, her sobs get louder and she looked like she was going to puke...Soon enough she ran to the nearest trashcan and puked. I quickly get up and peer into the window to see Soul's blade dug into Maka's arm.

I ran to Tsubaki trying to get the image out of my head. As I rub Tsubaki's back in attempt to comfort her she continues to empty her stomach into the trash.

"I'll take you to the nurse then come back and take care of this." I whisper before picking her as soon as she is done puking.

Once we arrive to the Nurse's office I set Tsubaki on the bed and get her a bucket, some water and a wet towel and place it on her forehead.

"Get some rest."

I quickly right my adoptive mom (Nygus) a note.

_Hey gurl hey, found Tsubaki throwing up in the hallway (in a trash can) gave her some water, a bucket just in case she pukes again and put a wet towel on her forehead and told her to get some rest._

_-your mighty god, Black Star _

I smile at my amazingly written note before running out of the Nurse's office and down the abandoned halls of the DWMA. Once I reached the gym Liz and Patti were already running out of the gym with a unconscious Maka in their arms.

"Oh my god what happened?" I ask, stopping them.

"I don't really know, Maka went mad and passed out!"

"Damn it." I curse under my breath.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Maka is my most loyal follower, I knew her when we were younger! We were best friends, I know what her father did to her and I understand why she left."

"Okay, well could you take her then, my arms hurt." Liz says, handing Maka off to me.

We reached the Nurse's office in a few minutes and we walk into to see my Mom placing a wet towel on Tsubaki's forehead.

"Tsubaki! What happened to her?" Liz asks, rushing to her friend's side.

"I took her out of the gym and she was crying, and puked in the trash can outside the gym."

"Oh my! What happened!?" My Mom asked.

"A lot." Liz answered.

I gave Maka to my Mom and she quickly bandaged Maka's arm before calling Stein.

"I'm gonna take care of some business, come get me when Maka gets up."

I left the Nurse's office and went back to the gym. My friends were still there.

"Okay Jack-asses everyone but Soul needs to get out of my sight in the next 10 seconds or they're in for it!" I yell and everyone but Soul leaves the gym.

As soon as everyone left I walk right up to Soul and punch him right in face sending him to the floor.

"SERIOUSLY! You're such a man bitch! You not only hurt the new girl but you hurt my most loyal follower and childhood best friend!" I yell kicking him in the side.

"I don't know who this person is anymore, but whatever you did with the real Soul I want him back." I spat before walking away.

Soul's POV

Great, Black Star is mad at me. I don't know what I was thinking back there, it wasn't me.

Now I got to make it up to Maka. What do girls like? Flowers, giant teddy bears, puppies and chocolate. Yep that should work.

First stop is the Marmalade Tree, there I by Maka a giant Teddy bear. Next Death Mart to get Flowers, balloons and chocolate. After that I head to the pet store and I buy a Pit Bull Puppy that was only 3 weeks old, it was freaking adorable. Also a 500 dollars gift card so she can buy food, bowls, and a bed.

By the time I am back at the DWMA school is already over but I texted Black Star and he said they were still at school.

The halls were mostly empty except for a few students, they looked at my like I was an Alien when they saw me carrying like 10 balloons, a giant teddy bear, flowers, a bag of chocolate and a doggy crate containing a puppy wearing a pink bow inside.

"Hey can someone open the door?! My hands are full!" I yell and Black Star opens door and instantly his eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"I think you went a little over board Soul! You didn't have to buy her a freaking puppy!"

"Well I wanted to, is she awake?"

"Ya, she is "talking" to the girls."

"Uh hey guys." I say walking up to Maka's bed.

"Um..I'm sorry."

I quickly set everything down and tie the balloons to her bed, put the flowers on the side table with the bag of chocolate. I placed the teddy bear on the ground next to her and I set the doggy crate on the bed and open it.

The Pit Bull puppy scampers out of the crate and walks up to Maka's face and starts to lick her.

"You bought her a puppy!" Liz yells.

"I wanted to."

I looked over a Maka and her eyes were lit up as she played with her puppy.

"Hey uh Maka there is a gift card with 500 dollars on it tied to the bow so you can buy dog food, bowls, and a dog bed. Also he doesn't have a name so you can name it whatever you want to."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as the puppy trotted up to her and started lick her face, she started to laugh but silently. Why wasn't she talking anymore?

She mouthed 'Thanks you' before quickly grabbing a white board next to her and wrote,

"What should I name it?"

"NAME IT STAR AFTER YOUR GOD!" Black Star yells.

"MAKA_"

"NO...NO I AM SORRY!"

"CHOP!" Maka writes before slamming the white board on Black Star's head.

"I think I will call him...Misfit." She wrote with a smile on he face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Soul kinda over did it with his apology but I think that it was a cute idea.

PLEASE CHECK OUT IZZY'S STORY GO FIGURE! DO IT!

Fight: 4

Unlike the others: 5

THANKS FOR 12 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	3. Chapter 3

So I actually decided to update again.

**Important if you don't re-read chapter 2 you will NOT understand this chapter! I rewrote some parts of chapter 2 and you will not understand this chapter if you don't go back and read chapter 2! **

I do not own Soul Eater ;_;

Cirque Des Freaks

Chapter 3

Soul's POV

"The reason Maka doesn't talk is because she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Something that happened in her past traumatized her and she stopped talking. Same thing happened to Patty, when she got hit by Kim it brought back memories from her past and she was reliving a horrible memory. The only reason I think Maka started talking was because some adrenalin (I don't think I spelled that right) She felt like she needed to stand up her friends and do something." Kid reports while looking down at the sleeping Maka.

"I never knew that." Liz says hugging her twin sister.

"Wow Kid, you're really smart." Tsubaki compliments the you shinigami.

"Thanks Tsubaki."

"Hey Kid you gonna help Black Star and I move tomorrow?" I ask.

"Ya, when and where should I meet you?" He asks.

"Um outside The Death City Apartment complex around 10?"

"You and Black Star are moving to Death City Apartment Complex? We live there!" Patty giggles.

"Really?" Black Star asks.

"Yep, wanna us to help you move tomorrow?"

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR DOES NOT NEED HELP FROM PEASANTS!" Black Star booms, jumping up on his chair.

"If we need help we'll find you guys." I quickly say before Black Star can object.

"Okay well we gotta get Maka and Tsubaki home so were gonna head out, see you guys tomorrow." Liz says getting up from her chair.

Maka's POV

I woke up to be in my bed in the apartment Tsubaki and I shared. Something fluffy and warm touched my hand and I looked down to see Misfit curled up, sleeping next to me. I smiled to myself as I ran my hand over his small body, he looked so tiny and cute when he was asleep.

"Knock, knock!" Tsubaki laughs as she stood in the door frame to my room.

I give her a small smile, my way of saying hello.

"We have practice in a hour so get changed and we get start heading back to the School. We are having practice there and we gotta hurry up so we can stretch and find the actual gym." Tsubaki says before exiting my room.

I put in a tank top and threw my Cirque de moissonneurs jacket on. It had our logo on the front and my nick name, 'Tiny' on the back. After I put that I changed my denim shorts and legging for spandex shorts that were bright blue.**  
**

~Time Skip~

We reached the gym in about 15 short minutes.

"TINY!" Someone yelled before picking my up and throwing me over their shoulder.

It was Jeremiah, he was 17 and is like a big brother to me. I have known him since I was 9 when I first joined the Circus. I didn't trust him or any other male in our group until about a year and half later. He was also attending the DWMA but was a senior so all of his classes were in another part of the school.

"How are you Maky? Why do you have that adorable puppy? If you don't want it I can surely take it off your hands!" He says picking Misfit up off the ground.

"That's Misfit, Maka's new puppy." Tsubaki says.

"Awwww he is so cute! You can sit with Coach during practice today! She will love you!" Jeremiah coos to Misfit taking him to Coach.

Coach was a nice lady who was in her 50's. She was tall, thin and had brown hair that had hints of grey in it from age. Her real name was Irene but everyone just called her Coach.

"Maka get over here!" Coach yelled.

I should have just left Misfit at home but you can't really leave a puppy all alone!

"This puppy of yours is just so cute! He has to sit with me during EVERY practice from now on, clear?"

I nodded before heading back to where Tsubaki and Jeremiah were stretching.

5 minutes later Liz and Patty entered the gym chatting away.

"HI!" Patty yells running over to us.

"Hey, how's your arm Maka?" Liz asks while sliding into the splits.

"What happened to Maka's arm?" Jeremiah asks.

Great now I am gonna have to tell him and he is gonna get angry and want to kill Soul.

I looked Tsubaki and gave her the 'Don't-tell-him-what-really-happened' look and she completely understood.

"Oh Maka and Misfit were playing and he scraped her, she is fine though." Tsubaki said covering up what really happened.

"That's not what happened to Maka's arm silly! Soul accidentally stabbed her with his scythe arm when Jackie pushed him!" Patty giggles.

Both Liz, Tsubaki and I face palm.

"Thanks Patty." Liz says sarcastically.

'You're welcome!" She giggles.

"Who is this Soul person!? I'm gonna kill that mother-fucker!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Jeremiah! No cursing in front of Patty!" Liz yells slapping him on the arm.

"We'll talk about this later." Tsubaki says.

"OKAY EVERYONE! We've got a lot to do, we're gonna learn a new routine today for next tour's production number!" Coach announces and everyone gets to work.

We started with tumbling to warm up our bodies. This was the time where we all got to show off everything we got. It was crazy what this one little girl, about the age of 7, could do. Sure I am able to do what she can but I was around 10 or 11.

We get about 1 new member every few years, most of the time they are young. Anywhere between the ages 7-12.

Then we did some ballet combinations to help with the routines. Every week everyone took one ballet class to help with technique, balance and grace.

One of my favorite tricks is when we have about 7 girls and they all put one leg in the air and they all put their feet together, then someone, most often me, get's up on the feet and does a needle. ( A/N I have actually seen people do that at the circus before) After I get on their feet they all do back bends but continue to keep that one foot in the air.

We were doing that exact trick when 3 people entered the gym.

"Why do we have to clean the gym supplies closet?" Soul groans.

"Because it's not symmetrical anymore after Black Star messed everything up!" A kid with weird black and white hair said. I think he is one of my classes, his name is Kid.

"YOUR GOD DIDN'T MESS ANYTHING_"

I hurled my white board at him and written on it was,

'MAKA CHOP!'

"Oh are we interrupting something?" Kid says, scratching the back of his neck while looking at all of us.

"Yes, now do what you have to do then you have to watch the rest of our practice and put the mats away when we are done as your punishment."

"WHY!?" They yell.

"For interrupting our practice." Coach answers.

"Yes Ma'am." They groan before heading off to do whatever they came here for.

"Okay guys back to practice!"

~After Practice~

We were walking home to the apartment complex we all lived at. Everyone in Cirque de moissonneurs lived in the same apartment complex in one hallway. They are 36 of us and everyone has a roommate. I room with Tsubaki and Liz and Patty room together. Jeremiah rooms with his buddy Matt in the apartment to to the right of ours and Liz and Patty are the left of us.

"So tell me about this Soul kid."

"Well you know the boy you saw with the white hair and red eyes that entered the gym with the other to boys, that was him." Tsubaki answers for me.

"I swear next time I see that kid I am gonna beat him to bloody pulp!" Jeremiah yells while cracking his knuckles.

"That's not necessary, he already said sorry to Maka, he bought her the puppy a bunch of chocolate, balloons and flowers along with a giant teddy bear!"

"I don't care! He hurt my little sister!"

"Can we just drop this, it's late and we all have to head to bed." Tsubaki says trying to drop the topic of what happened earlier.

"Thanks god it's Friday!" Liz muttered before her and Patty head to their apartment.

"Night Jeremiah." Tsubaki waves before she enters our apartment with me following close behind.

"Night Maka, night Misfit." Tsubaki giggled before entering her room and shutting the door behind her.

I sigh silently to myself as I plop down on the couch with Misfit in my lap.

. . . . .

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up in the morning to the smell of cinnamon roles and a dog's breath.

I wave to Tsubaki and give her a smile before sitting down to Breakfast.

"Mmm! We smell cinnamon roles!" Patty giggles, entering our apartment with Liz.

"Good morning to you to Patty." Tsubaki mutters.

"Oh Sis, I think Tsubaki is on her period!" Patty giggles.

"Patty!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay Liz." Tsubaki says with a smile.

"Hey Matt and Jeremiah tied some silks to the top of the stairwell and wanted us to get you guys to come see."

"Okay, one sec."

"COME ON MAKA!" Patty yells dragging me out of the apartment.

This is gonna be a long day

* * *

There ya have it folks, chapter 3!

I'm not gonna post the votes for Fight and Unlike the Others in this chapter cuz I really have to go right now so ya...

Ages:

Maka: 15

Tsubaki: 15.5

Liz:16

Patty:15

Jeremiah:17

Matt:18

Soul:16

Black Star: 15, almost 16

Kid: 16

Till next time plz review!

OH AND THANKS FOR 28 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! AND PLZ READ IZZY'S STORY 'GO FIGURE'! IT IS REALLY GOOD!

-Elise


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I am back! My show went very well and many told me that I danced amazingly and that I had an amazing Stage Presence. Hopefully I will update a lot this week cuz I will be at my Grandparents and I won't be doing much on Tuesday because my Grandma will be at work and my grandpa will probs be out in his WoodShop.

Enough of that, let's get to the story!

I do not own Soul Eater

Cirque Des Freaks

Chapter 4

Maka's POV

We reach the stairwell and as Liz said, there was Silks hanging from the top rail of the stairs.

"Mmm did Tsubaki make Cinnamon roles?" Matt asks taking my cinnamon role from my hand. I tried to get it back but he shoved the rest of it in his mouth. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a pouty glare.

"Maka come on and try the silks!" Jeremiah calls to me.

I wrap the silks on my feet and start to climb. I get to the top and slide down into the splits. Then I let go and I fly down the silks in the splits before landing right near the bottom.

"Hey Black Star be careful!" A voice yells as Kid and Black Star come in the stairwell carrying a couch.

"Whoa!" Kid yells dropping the couch in surprise.

15 of the 30 something people in Cirque de moissonneurs were all in the stairwell doing tricks of stretching.

"Hey guys." Tsubaki greets.

I quickly undo myself from the silks and hop down to greet the 3 boys.

I wave hello to them and I feel Jeremiah watching Soul's every move.

"Do you guys need help moving?" Tsubaki asks.

"Uh sure, there is some boxes in the lobby that you can take up the elevator.

"What room is your's?"

"Uh D8." (A is 1st floor B is 2nd C is 3rd and D is 4th)

"Okay! Jeremiah, Matt you want to help?" Liz asks the 2 boys.

"Sure!"

"NO!" Jeremiah snaps. I give him a disappointing look as he storms out of the stairwell.

"What was that all about?" Patty whispers to Liz and she just shrugs.

We leave to the Lobby while the guys carry some furniture up the stairs. We each are carrying 2 boxes accept for Tsubaki who is holding a large box.

We reach their door and Black Star comes out and takes the heavy box from Tsubaki's hands.

"Thank you." She says once the large boxes was taken from her.

I think Black Star likes Tsubaki and I think the feeling is mutual.

Soul's POV

Once we got all of the boxes up to my apartment we started to unpack. Star and I already had most of the furniture so it didn't take much time, about 4 hours, to get everything unpacked.

"I'm starving, this god needs food!" Black Star groans.

"It's 2, so how about Tsu, Maka and I make a big dinner at our apartment?" Liz asks

"Ya! We can invite some friends." Tsubaki chirps.

"But this God hungry is now!" Star whines.

"Well you and Soul can go out and get a snack and meet us in the stairwell at 5 and then we will go out to the park with all of the food and have picnic."

"Good idea Liz!" Patti giggles.

"That sounds like a good plan! A PLAN FIT FOR A GOD!"

I saw a book appear in Maka's hand she hurled it at Black Star and it hit square in the face.

"We'll see you at 5!" Liz and Tsubaki said their good byes before leaving with Patti and Maka.

Tsubaki's POV

We got to the apartment Maka and I shared and we started cooking. Maka worked on dumplings and egg roles, Liz made soy chicken with rice, and I was making some chicken lo mein and then a spicy chicken lo mein.

"Patti would you like to make the fortune cookies and put the fortunes in them?" I ask handing Patti the dough.

"Yes! Can I make some fortunes?"

"Sure, just go on Microsoft word (I don't own that) and type some up." I answer before turning back to my chicken lo mein.

It was a little while later that there was a knocking at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Patti yells going to the front door.

"Maka it's Jeremiah!" Patti calls.

Maka stopped what she was doing and headed to the front door.

"Maka we need to talk about that Soul dude." I heard Jeremiah say before the front door shut.

"I wonder why he hates Soul so much, sure he hurt her but he said sorry and she forgave him." Liz says.

"I don't think Jeremiah understands that Maka has a big fat heart and she can forgive and forget easily, that's just the way she is." I reply.

"I agree with Tsubaki!" Patti says.

"I just hope he doesn't blow up and make a big deal out of this." I mutter quietly as I stir my lo mein.

Maka's POV

"How can you forgive that Soul jerk so easily? He hurt you, he should be lucky I didn't beat him up earlier." He says angrily cracking his knuckles.

I quickly write 'I'm sorry I forgive people easily, that's just who I am. Now you're coming to dinner with us and Soul is going to be there and you are GOING to behave.'

"Fine, only because you said so." He groans before walking into his apartment.

I sigh silently to myself before heading down the hall to my apartment, I have food I need to finish making. I hope tonight goes well.

~At the park~

Jeremiah hasn't attacked Soul yet and we just reached the park, I hope he behaves for the rest of the night.

"Oh my Death this is delicious!" Kid compliments as he took a bight of Tsubaki's lo mein.

"Thanks, I made the lo mein, Liz made the chicken soy with rice and Maka made the egg roles and dumplings."

"Well you guys are amazing cooks."

"I 2nd that motion!" Black Star and Soul say. They looked very pleased with the food. Everyone looked very pleased and like that were having a fun time accept Jeremiah. He looked like any second now he would snap.

"Yo budy, Jeremiah I think it is, right? Why do you look so down in the dumps?" Soul asks, crap he hit a nerve.

It was a split second before Jeremiah lunged for Soul and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"Jeremiah!" Liz and Tsubaki yell.

"You have gotten on my last nerve! How dare you hurt Maka!" He yells punching Soul in the eye.

Jeremiah threw Soul to the ground and got on top of him and start beating him.

"Your gonna wish you were never born after this!" Jeremiah yells, he continues to hit Soul as Soul trys to fight back but fails miserably.

_"Jeremiah stop it!"_

* * *

Sorry this to long to get published I have been busy and it really sucks, I wish I could update more. On top of me being busy I start school on Monday! UGH! Sorry this is short!

Fight: 6

Unlike the Others: 6

OMG IT'S A TIE! Keep on voting :D

Some words to live by: Live loud and twerk hard. Lol Izzy says that a lot, she is cray.

Till next time please review!

-Elise


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya peoples! Izzy and I made an instagram for Beriforeverfan so check it out the username is Beriforeverfan!

I do not own Soul Eater!

FUCK SOPA I AM NOT GONNA STOP RIGHTING FANFICTION AND NEITHER WILL ANY FANFICTION WRITER SO YOU CAN SEND US ALL TO JAIL I DON'T CARE!

^^^ Fuck Sopa

Cirque Des Freaks

Chapter 5

Maka's POV

"_Jeremiah stop it!" _

I ran up to Jeremiah and pushed him against a tree and punched him in the face.

"Stop acting like a child!" I yell, anger dripping from my mouth.

"I'm acting like a child!? Says the girl who acts like the naive little girl that anyone can manipulate and use without you even noticing! He hurt you for god's sake and you forgave him in a second, how do you know he isn't gonna hurt you again huh!?"

"Well maybe I am that naive little girl that anyone can manipulate but guess what...I'm not. I'm that girl that can see past the bad in any person and forgive them because I believe there is good in everyone!"

"Even your Dad?"

"Yes, he wasn't a bad person when he wasn't drunk! He tried really hard to be a good Dad but loosing my mom changed him! When I left, I left not to get away from my dad but to get away from the drunk bastard he was over half the time and if I ever got the chance to see him again and hopefully see him changed I would forgive him because that's the kinda girl I am!" I yell.

I step away from Jeremiah and I walk over to Soul and help him up. He hobbles next to me, using my shoulder for support, to get back to Tsu and I's apartment with everyone staring at me in shock.

"Sit on the couch, I'll get the first aid kit."

I walk back in the room a few minutes later with the first aid kit and I start to tend to some cuts, bruise and Soul's busted lip.

"Ma lip huarts." Soul groans as I clean the blood off his busted lip.

"Cry me a river." I say sarcastically.

"Someone woke you up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Nope, it's just been a bad day and actually a pretty bad week in general."

"Aunt Flow in town?"

"Oh my shinigami Soul you did not just say that!" I yell smacking him on the arm.

"Well I just thought_"

"I get my period like once a year and let's leave it at that!"

"Okay, and you should say this is a pretty good week because you got Misfit and your talking!" He says reaching out to give me a high five.

"I guess that makes this week pretty good. Come on let's go back to the park." I say helping Soul up.

_Bark Bark_

"You can come too!" I coo as I slip Misfits collar on and walk him out of the apartment.

* * *

Ima gonna end this here, I am sorry this took so long to get published and it was only 513 words. I haven't had a lot of ideas for this story so put some in the reviews below please!

Don't forget to check out our instagram Beriforeverfan!

Stop Sopa!

Till next time plz review

-Elise


	6. Chapter 6

You all now how much I hate having to post Author's notes but I have too. I meant to update Tuesday-Wedensdayish but some crazy,scary,shitty family stuff happened and I haven't had the motive to type. Things are getting better and I will try to update sometime this week. Probably Thursday or Friday maybe Sunday, those 3 days are the only days I don't have something going on.

Rehearsals start tomorrow for a show that's opening night is less than a month a way so I will be busier.

I feel awful for not updating in so long but I will as soon as I can...again I am really sorry...I feel like a jerk for making you wait so long.

Sorry again

-Elise


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Omg I can't believe this has 50 reviews! Also our Instagram account has over 50 followers, YAY!

Sorry that this took so long to get posted, as you know shit came up and I now have theatre so I am gonna be super busy until after October 5th, then I get 2-3 weeks off before starting another show.

I do not own Soul Eater

Cirque Des Freaks

Chapter 6

Maka's POV

Soul and I were walking back to the Park and Soul had Misfit on a leash. Misfit was sniffing and peeing on almost everything.

"Geez how much can that little guy pee?" Soul asks himself while laughing.

"Come on Misfit." I say tapping my foot on the sidewalk. The rest of the walk to the park Misfit didn't stop to pee.

"Look what I got." Soul said pulling out a tennis ball and waving in front of Misfit's little face.

Soul unhooked Misfit's leash from his collar and he chucked the ball and it flew. Misfit was like lighting as he ran for the ball.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled waving as she headed towards Soul and I.

"Hi Tsu." I say.

"It is so cool to hear you talk!" Patti giggled as she tackled me in a hug.

"Um thanks." I laugh.

Misfits is now back with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"Good boy!" Soul says taking the ball from Misfit before chucking it again.

"Nice throw Bro." Black Star says as he comes up to Soul and they bro hug.

"Soul." Jeremiah greeted.

"Jeremiah." Soul replied not looking at Jeremiah but at Misfit who had come back with the tennis ball.

The rest of the group emerged and we all started talking and running around with Misfit playing catch. Now it was dark and Patti suggested we played Hide and Seek.

"Hide and Seek is for children!" Jeremiah protests.

"Well then you can be a loner and go home." Patti says.

"No I'll play." He huffs.

"I'll be it." Kid says and we scatter while he counts to 88. Whoever was it had to have Misfit with them so Misfit wouldn't bark and give away Soul or mine's hiding spots.

I ran far and climbed up on of the trees in the park.

"Nice hiding spot Maka." A voice spoke. I turned to see Jeremiah in the branch next to me.

"How long have you been up here?" I laugh quietly.

"I was up here before you." He laughed.

"How did I not notice you!?" I laughed, still trying to be quiet.

"Ssh I think Kid is done counting."

Suddenly we see Kid dragged by Misfit to Soul's hiding spot.

"Looks like Soul is next to be it." I whisper.

"Misfit, go find Maka!" Soul says and we see Misfit coming running towards the tree we were in.

He started barking and scratching on the trunk of the tree.

"Found you Maka and Jeremiah." Kid says. I start to climb down from the tree, when I reach the last branch Soul helps me get down and I bend down to pet Misfit lightly on the head.

"Good Boy." I coo.

~After Hide and Go seek~

We started to head back to the apartment complex around 9:30.

"I am freezing." I shivered, I picked up Misfit and held him in my arms trying to see if that would make me warmer. It had gotten pretty chilly out.

"Want my jacket?" Soul asked.

"No, you'll get cold." I say.

"It's fine." He says draping is jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I say, I don't know why but I could tell I was blushing. Thank Death it's dark out.

We walked to the apartment complex, in mostly silence but a few small conversation here and there.

"Bye guys!" Liz and Patti yelled as they entered their apartment.

"Bye." Tsubaki and I wave before they shut their door behind them.

"Were gonna head to our place, thanks for having us for dinner." Soul said before him and Black Star left for their apartment. Kid left for his house right after.

"Hey Maka can I talk to you in private?" Jeremiah asked.

"Um sure." I answer as I follow him outside of the apartment complex. As Tsubaki walked away with Misfit he started barking and trying to run towards me.

"Ssh Misfit, I'll be right back." I whisper and he follows Tsubaki into the apartment.

As soon as we step outside I am shoved against a wall with my face facing the wall.

* * *

Um Cliffhanger I guess...whatever Fuck My Life! I was gonna make this a whole of a lot longer but then family shit happened again and I am fucking done with fucking everything. I will try to update again soon.

Sorry for taking forever to update this and it is short and sucky.

Till next time please review

-Elise


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS!

As you guys all know I have been very busy lately.

So I was thinking of dropping this story and Unlike the others. I want to start a YouTube AU story.

DTK's Youtube username would be: Symmetry_Kid

Soul: SharkBoy

BlackStar: BlackStar

Tsubaki: Sweet_Tsubaki

Liz: Thing_1_Liz

Patti: Thing_2_Patti

Maka: MakaAlbarn

SNEAK-PEAK!

Maka's POV

"Hey Guys it's Maka! Today I'm gonna show you the start of my costume for Anime L.A. I'm going as Chi from Chobits! I've got my ears all done, they're just on a head band." I say holding up the piece of my costume for my camera to see.

"And I'm not gonna do a wig, I'm just gonna get really long extinctions, Liz Thompson from Thing_1_Liz is getting them for me really cheap. Then I ordered my dress 2 weeks ago so it should be here soon. I am sooooo excited!" I squeal.

"I'll be meeting BlackStar, Symmetry_Kid, and SharkBoy in the flesh for the first time! They are all cosplaying as boys from Ouarn High School Host Club. Also on day 2 of Anime L.A. there is the Zombie run and I will definitely get video of that. That day we are all gonna cosplay as charterers from Pokemon and I'm gonna cosplay as Misty, I'm using my Misty costume from last years Anime L.A." I say showing my Misty Cosplay the costume to the camera.

"That's it for today, see you all tomorrow!"

I shut off my camera and run to my office and start to edit the video.

-End of Sneak peek

Tell me what you think in the reviews, I'm very busy so I want to only work on one story at a time, that means I would put this on Hiatus and Ballet Bruises is ending in 2 chapters

-Elise


End file.
